This invention relates generally to a device for coupling two bodies and more particularly to a mechanism for capturing or deploying two moving vehicles in a low gravity environment.
In the low gravity environment of space, various types of docking apparatus for space vehicles are known. For example, prior spacecraft capture and development experience has utilized end effector/receptor devices employing massively built mechanical linkage coupling arrangements. In such apparatus, any spacecraft positional instability resulting from a very light asymmetrical contact between the two spacecraft has been stabilized by the use of gas reaction controlled jet systems positioned on both contacting spacecraft. In addition to mechanical linkages of the type described, there are known capture systems which utilize wire cables or other means which become taut at the final stage of expected capture.
While the prior art for all practical purposes presumably operates as intended, certain inherent limitations nevertheless exist in such apparatus. For example, a spacecraft may not be remotely captured or deployed from considerable distances from an orbiter. Since momentum wheel attitude controlled spacecraft are difficult to capture without causing unstable motions through unintentional inprecise collisions, high impulse attitude control jet systems are required to stabilize the two engaging spacecrafts. Also spacecraft deployment is subject to considerable tip-off due to locked in asymmetries. Additionally, existing spacecraft capture deployment mechanisms require considerable spacecraft space and weight allotment. Similar problems exist in coupling moving vehicles in a low gravity water environment as well as in gravity environments, such as in air or on land.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mechanism for capturing and deploying relatively moving vehicles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for coupling objects moving in a low gravity medium.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that is able to capture a spinning vehicle as well as spin up and deploy a spinning vehicle which has been previously captured.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a capturing mechanism which need not be axially aligned with the spacecraft to effect the capture and in the course of release of the spacecraft during deployment the spacecraft need not remain axially aligned with the mechanism.
Another still further object of the invention is to provide a capture and deployment mechanism which is adapted to operate in conjunction with a conventional mechanical manipulator system utilized on space flight vehicles such as a space shuttle orbiter.
Briefly, these and other objects are attained by an arrangement of an end effector including a collapsible iris assembly located at the remote end of an articulated manipulator system carried on board one moving vehicle. When deployed a predetermined distance away from the vehicle, the iris assembly is positioned to receive a probe, i.e., an outwardly projecting end receptor attached to another moving vehicle which is to be captured or deployed. With the end receptor positioned within the iris assembly, it is actuated by the manipulator system through an interface adapter to close around the end receptor, thus capturing and axially aligning the other vehicle with the iris assembly. Additionally, a rotator assembly is located between the manipulator system and the end effector to rotate the iris assembly to receive a rotating vehicle or to spin up the vehicle for deployment.